In U.S Des. Pat. No. 318,756 and U.S Pat. No. 4,944,105 are disclosed needlework frames having a base, upwardly extending support arms and a frame attached to the support arms for holding needlework fabric. In each case, the frame includes upper and lower rods which have strips of canvas or similar fabric permanently attached to them. The fabric which is to become the needlework base is basted onto the canvas strips. The distance between the upper and lower rods is less than the top-to-bottom dimension of the needlework fabric, so the extra fabric is wound onto the rods. It can then be reeled from one rod to the other to expose any portion of interest in the space between the rods to allow the user to work on any selected part. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,105, the length of the base is adjustable to accommodate frames of different lengths.
One of the important advantages of the structure disclosed in those patents is portability and light weight. The frames are simple in their structure and yet sturdy and light so that a person can take the frame along when traveling or visiting to be able to work on the needlework when the opportunity presents itself.
There are, however, some individuals who find it difficult to work on some fabrics because of failing or weak eyesight, particularly when the fabric is one of the finer weaves which are sometimes used in cross-stitch and the like. There are also circumstances in which one wishes to work in places where the light is not as bright as needed.